


Your Moves Are So Raw

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Seduction, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blueberrymayrose asked: Smut prompt; Darcy with Steve and/or Bucky. Song; 'Need you tonight' Husky. Kink; Grinding/teasing leading to sex. Troupe; Darcy Volunteers to help him/them learn to move to modern music, and how to dance with a woman nowadays, in the privacy of her candlelit home of course (purely to relax- not seduce of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Moves Are So Raw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrymayrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueberrymayrose).



> I thought long and hard about this prompt. It’s a pretty great one, and the song (one of those retro classics that you always sing and dance to when you hear it) is covered so well by Husky. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBCzbEqNYDg
> 
> I considered long and hard doing this as an OT3, but possibilities were intriguing, but in the end decided to go with Darcy/Bucky because I think the scenario works better with two people, and I picked Bucky because I have done a couple of other prompts with Steve already. Don’t get me wrong, I love me some Steeb, but I figured Bucky could use some love, too, and since he’s a known fan of dance… Well, here you are, blueberrymayrose! Hope you like it! It’s my longest one yet. I have a serious problem, people.  
> p.s. this isn’t beta’d and it’s NSFW, fyi

Bucky decided it was all Natasha’s fault.

She was the one who had been watching Dancing with the Stars in the rec room. If she hadn’t been watching it, he wouldn’t have sat down and watched it with her. He wouldn’t have been there, watching it with her when Darcy strolled in looking to relax. If Natasha hadn’t been the one watching Dancing with the Stars, Darcy would have gotten her way when she asked to change the channel and watch something else. (The Black Widow was about the only one of the Avenger’s that Darcy didn’t have wrapped around her little finger.) 

If Darcy had gotten to watch something else, she wouldn’t have started complaining about how Dancing with the Stars was a dumb show because no one really danced like that anymore and how it was ridiculous to expect anyone to try and keep up with all those complicated dance steps and not look like an idiot. Then he certainly wouldn’t have had to argue that it wasn’t that hard to learn to dance like that and that it was whatever kids were calling dancing now-a-days that made people look like idiots.

Needless to say, it had all gone downhill from there.

The point was, if Nat hadn’t been watching that dumb show then he never would have made “The Deal” with Darcy.

He wouldn’t have agreed to let her teach him how to “dance modern” as long as she let him show her the ropes for Swing, Lindy Hop, and the Charleston. While it was true that he’d really enjoyed showing her how to dance “his old-fashioned dance-y steps” (her words, not his), and he would have missed out on all the fun they’d had spinning and twirling and shuffling around the rec room, (she’d picked things up quick enough, he should have been more suspicious- he saw that now) it did mean he had to keep up his end of the bargain.

Things had gone fairly well, at first. Darcy had started with solo dancing, which was apparently fairly common, though he felt it sort of defeated the purpose, but he had been starting to gain an appreciation for “just going with the flow” and “listening to the beat” to figure out how to move his body without all the structure and rules of classical dancing. He’d actually been having a lot of fun “shaking his booty” and laughing with Darcy even though he was still convinced he looked like an idiot.

Natasha _had_ been watching that show, however, and all the dominoes had lined up and tipped over just right to lead him to this very moment.

“I guess we should go over some couples dancing, huh?” she had asked him, and of course he had agreed. It seemed only fair, after all. Only that was when she had asked, “You don’t mind if I set the atmosphere, do you? It’ll help you catch on, I think.”

He had shrugged and said,“ Fine by me. I’m gonna grab some water. You want some?”

To which she’d responded, “Yes, please! There should be some bottles in the fridge.”

He’d gone to the fridge, her fridge, because they were in her quarters, because she’d said he’d probably want some privacy for learning how to “get his groove thang on” to which he had agreed, but then, when he’d come back from the kitchen, he’d gotten quite a shock to his system.

What had started with the Black Widow’s questionable television preferences had brought him, somehow, to the moment when he returned with two bottles of water to find his friend, his sweet, adorable, goofy Darcy had vanished leaving him standing there gawking like an idiot at the knockout, temptress of a vixen that stood, bent slightly at the waist so she could light a few candles on the coffee table they’d pushed over against the far wall next to her lamp and futon.

Gone were her cardigan sweater, stretchy leggings, messy ponytail, and glasses. In their place he now had gorgeous dame in a little black dress that was short enough to show off her shapely gams and tight enough to give him a really good look at the curves she’d managed to keep hidden from him up until that moment. Her hair was down, falling in loose curls around her shoulders and over her back, and she’d switched her ballet flats for 4" heels.

Darcy stood straight, all her candles lit, and stepped around him, grabbing a bottle of water from his hand with a cheerful, “Thanks, Bucky,” and twisted it open to take a quick sip as she walked over to dim the lights and change the music on her iPod.

He somehow managed to get a hold of himself, taking a deep breath and a nice long swig of his water to help steady his sudden attack of nerves. He mentally chastised himself, knowing that no matter how she was dressed, or how amazingly sexy she looked, a cad like him had no right to drool after like some kind of animal, or think base, inappropriate thoughts about her. Underneath it all she was still his sweet, silly Darcy who was kind and fun and could make him feel carefree and happy with her easy teasing, quick wit, and friendly jokes in a way that he hadn’t felt since…well, since the bombing of Pearl Harbor, probably.

He managed to clear his throat as he turned and gave her a flirty once over. “You sure you aren’t gonna be too cold, Darce?”

She finished fiddling with her little music box and turned to grin at him. “Oh, I think it’ll be plenty warm in here in a moment, don’t worry.” She winked at him, took another sip of her water as and watched him as he tried, unsuccessfully, not to watch her lips hug the neck of the bottle.

There was a quick flash of something in her eyes, then she was tugging his water out of his hand and setting both bottles aside. “Ready?” She stepped closer to him and he took half a step back. One hand went to the back of his neck as he tried to come up with an escape plan before he really embarrassed himself.

“We don’t have to… I mean, it’s all right if I, uh… I’m not really sure this is… Um-” he fumbled for words until she started laughing at him “What’s so funny?” He demanded grumpily. Here he was trying to be a gentleman and she was laughing at him!

“You sound like Steve,” she giggled. “You know, like he sounds whenever Sharon Carter comes to the base…”

Bucky dropped his hand and glared at her. “I do not.”

“Oh, hum, okay, um, sure ya don’t, er, maybe, well, I mean uh-” she said, mocking him quiet thoroughly. “You’re not trying to welch on your half of the deal are you?”

He forced his back to straighten and his chest to puff out. First she had laughed at him, then she had compared him to Steve, and now she was questioning his honor? Well, all right then.

“Just tell me what to do first,” he commanded her, holding out his hands and reaching for her.

She pushed his arms down to his side and laughed again, but it lacked any cruelty. “Hold your horses, cowboy, let’s go over feet first.”

With a new found determination, he watched her demonstrate a simple step-touch, step-touch, side to side pattern that he could probably do in his sleep. When he raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “Is that it?” he made sure to put all his power behind looking unimpressed.

“This isn’t like what you’re used to,” she warned. “Dancing is more about hips and hands than fancy foot work, now. I mean, there are dances that have crazy fancy foot work, but we’re gonna stick with a nice and simple club grind for now.”

Bucky swallowed hard. “Club grind?” That sounded…intimate.

“Yep, okay, if you’ve got the foot work down, then we’ll start with the basic grind,” she said and proceeded to show him things and teach him things that he couldn’t even imagine EVER wanting to perform in public, like, _ever_.

She put their hips together and showed him the basic grind. She showed him how to lift her leg around his waist and dip her. She showed him the best way to slide his thigh between her legs and perform what she called the Bend and Grind, which was really just more of the basic grind, only with the thigh thing and their knees bent more. That was when he understood why she’d added the heels. Even though they looked amazing on her and did unspeakable things to her calves and ass, it seemed they were more to assist with their height difference so that they could maintain pelvic contact at absolutely all times.

When she showed him the Front to Back, and how it was a great way for a girl to take charge and show off her moves, he was just shocked enough to stand there while she slid down his body, and then bent at the waist in what she called a Bend and Flip.

When she told him what he was expected to do with his hands, where to touch her, how to move with the music and your partner in a sensual, rhythmic glide that was basically sex with your clothes still on he just about lost it.

Bucky was more than a little hot under the collar already, but when she took his hands and moved them over her stomach and down the front of her hips to her thighs were he found his fingertips brushing over the bare skin on the front and outside of her legs, while she pushed back into him and rubbed her glorious backside against his crotch, he felt the slow simmer in his gut crank up to a blazing inferno. He was starting to get hard and she was certainly going to notice that with the way they were standing, so he stepped away and clears his throat for probably the 8 millionth time since the second half of their lesson had started.

“Okay, so I’m pretty sure I got it,” he declared, going for confident instead of flustered. He just needed a second to get himself under control, then he’d be fine. He just needed to distract her and switch them to something else. He’d noticed all the songs that had played during their lesson had been upbeat and fast paced with pounding base and thumping drums. “Don’t you kids dance to slow songs anymore?”

“Oh, sure!” Darcy announced happily. “Want me to show you some of that now?”

He nearly sighed audibly with relief. A change of pace was just what the doctor ordered. She walked over to switch the music. The song she found was much softer, slower, almost lazy in it’s rhythm. The easy snare drum and light piano and guitar music seemed much gentler on his senses, too, so he let himself relax. He was relieved when he felt his racing heart slow, and his heated blood drop back to a bearable level.

When Darcy walked back over to him, she walked slowly with a little extra swing in her hips, though that could just have been because of the heels…at least that’s what Bucky told himself. Some part of his brain had started to recognize that he was in quite a bit of trouble, but he managed to ignore it until it was truly too late.

She placed his hands on her hips and raised her arms to his neck, pressing them together from sternum to knees. “The great thing about the Club Grind is,” she whispered as she started to move her hips in the same figure 8 pattern she’d shown him earlier, “it works for both fast and slow songs. You just stick to the beat and move more slowly.” She looked up into his eyes as moved against him, her fingernails dragging lightly down the back of his neck, making him shiver. “Let’s put everything together and you can show me how well you’ve picked up on everything, okay?”

He kept his eyes on hers as he nodded mutely. She smiled her radiant smile and he knew he was done for.

He started slow, caressing his hands up her back and through her hair, then down her upper arms and back to her hip. When he’d completed a nice slow circuit of her upper body two or three times, he slid his right hand over her ass and down the back of her thigh to lift her leg so he could dip her back over his left arm.

Darcy had helpfully informed him that if a guy was familiar with their partner he could use the opportunity of opening a girl up like that to place little kisses on their neck or arms or even their chest if they were feeling bold.

With her supple curves fitting so perfectly in his arms he had the sudden impulse to put his mouth on her. He limited himself to turning his head and placing a soft kiss on the inside of her elbow, though. He figured they weren’t quite familiar enough for him to try for her neck or cleavage, but the small gasp she let out and the way her pupils dilated told him his careful choice had effected her as much as placing his lips to her clavicle might have.

He lifted her slowly back against him and noticed the way her chest was heaving. He was glad to know he wasn’t the only one being effected. Bucky kept his gaze locked on hers as he shifted a thigh between her legs and let her grind against it.

She took a deep, steadying breath and then bit her lip and closed her eyes as she moved her hips against him, caressing his shoulders and upper arms with the tips of her fingers as he held her there and moved with her to the suddenly more enticing beat of the song.

“Bucky…” She whispered and when she opened her eyes again he could see the fires of lust banked just as high in her as the ones blasting through his own veins. He caressed her waist and sides as he tried, for her sake, to resist the call of her lips.

As he stared into her eyes, illuminated by the flickering candlelight, and felt the heat of her through the thin fabric of her dress he let her grind her most intimate places against his thigh. It occurred to him then that she had to have known exactly what she was doing when she offered to teach him and what effect she was having on him.

She had probably planned for them to end up exactly where they were, which meant that his sweet and silly Darcy was maybe a little less silly then he’d always thought, and she’d found the perfect way to show him just how sexy and desirable she could be because she wanted him to think of her that way. She wanted him to want her.

And boy, did he.

Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and he stopped fighting.

Bucky pressed his mouth over hers and was relieved when she opened right up under him and licked into his mouth with her clever little tongue. He cupped the back of head with one hand and her ass with the other and deepens their kiss.

He was already full of the feel and taste of her, drowning in want and need of every part of her, but when she groaned into his mouth and slid her arms around his waist to pull him tighter he thought he might just combust right there on the spot.

“Darcy,” he sighed and moved his mouth to her neck, blazing a trail from her lips along her jaw along the way. “Christ you feel so good, doll,” he whispered against her ear and started working on her neck, licking and sucking and kissing every inch of her pale, creamy skin.

She moaned low in her chest and moved one hand around to knead at his chest through the fabric of his shirt. “Need you, Bucky,” she whined and he shuddered at the desperate sound of her words.

She pulled away just enough to turn her back to him, fitting her round bottom back against his now raging erection, and he moaned against her hair. Her hands fit over top of his and she directed his touch, from her hips to her breasts and even down to her thighs where she helped guide his fingers up under the hem of her skirt.

He leaned into her neck, bowing his head to place wet, open mouthed kisses on the top of her right shoulder as he gazed down between her breasts so he could watch him fingers rub against the front of her panties. He could feel the edge of her wetness seeping through and he had to bite down gently on the curve of her neck to keep himself from groaning loud enough to alert the entire facility.

“Baby doll, Darcy, kitten… Do you- Are you sure, princess?” He asked, fingering the edge of her underwear and brushing the super soft skin beneath it.

“Please,” she begged, her voice raw with lust as she ground her hips back into him again, somehow still keeping the beat of the song “Touch me?” She whimpered, and he could hardly refuse that.

Her hand moved back over his as he pressed beneath her waistband and down between her thighs and he followed her careful instruction more time as she directed his fingers just how to bring her pleasure.

He followed her guidance, rubbing between her lips and gathering more of her slick so that the pressure on her clit was easy and firm and had her trembling in his arms in a matter of minutes.

Bucky had since moved his kisses and nips to her left shoulder and his left hand was playing and teasing with her nipples, hard and needy, even though that fabric of her dress and bra.

When Darcy came, she breathed his name and gripped the back of his neck and pushed up into his hair, the rounded points of her nails teasing against his scalp.

“That’s it, Darcy, sweetheart, you came so good for me, doll. So sweet and sexy, doll,” He whispered against her ear and let her tremble and shudder for him for as long as she needed while he cooed softly to her and let her come down from her orgasm. “So perfect, Darcy, so fucking perfect,” he praised as he held her and thrust his hips gently against her.

Bucky was thinking that, given another few moments, that might be enough to get him off and then he could go back to thinking clearly and acting like something besides a sex-starved maniac, but for the moment she just felt so good, was making him feel so fucking good…

It seemed the deviously delicious dame had other ideas, however.

She turned in his arms once again, and pushed against his chest, forcing him backwards until his heels hit the front of the futon and he toppled backwards.

“Shit!’ He cursed and caught her as she plopped down in his lap, grinning and straddling his thighs as she reached for his zipper. "Whoa there, babe,” he laughed reached for her hands to stop her. “Let’s slow down, Darcy. Take a breath…”

She frowned down at him, obviously confused. “Don’t you want to?” She asked, sounding worried and a bit frustrated at his hesitation.

“Yes, of course I do. You could probably feel how much I do,” he admitted, a bit embarrassed. “But Darcy… I wanna do this right. I wanna treat you like you deserve. You’re not just some quick tumble for me cause I got a little tight in my shorts during some dirty dancing.”

Her face soften. “Of course. That’s not… I never thought that’s what this was,” she assured him. “I really like you, Bucky, but I wasn’t sure if you were ever gonna make a move, so I had to get a little creative, you know.”

He chuckled and pulled her down for a soft, lingering kiss. “I’m sorry I was so dense, doll. I was blind and stupid. I plan on making it up to you.”

Her answering smile was brilliant and it nearly knocked the breath from him.

She started kissing him again, her fingers sliding up under his shirt to feel along the ridges of his abdomen. He moaned and let his head fall back against the back of the cheap furniture. "You’re killing me here, kitten,” he moaned, sliding his fingers into her hair again as she moved to kiss his neck.

“Nope, that’s all you. I’d have your pants around your knees and your cock buried deep inside me by now,” she teased, her teeth nipping his earlobe.

“Fuck…” He hissed and his hips jerked up against her. “Told you, Darce, I wanna do this right.”

“Feels pretty right to me,” she murmured and inched her hands up higher under his shirt so she could draw the tips of her nails over his nipples.

He growled in frustration. “I mean, I wanna take you out, buy you dinner, maybe take you dancing. My kind of dancing, not yours. Your kind of dancing is very dangerous.”

She giggled and moved to the other side of his neck, sucking what would probably be a dark purple hickey right into the slope where his neck and shoulder met.

“Mmmmmmmm,” she replied and kept right on driving him up a wall. “Do you like me, Bucky?” She asked, her mouth lifting from his skin just long enough to get the words out.

“Yes, you know I do,” he said as adamantly as he could with his dick hard and throbbing in his pants and his pulse hammering in his ears.

“And you wanna stick around for a while? Be my fella?” She asked lifting her face to gaze intently into his and smirking slightly as she teased him with some of his “old-timey vernacular.” (Again, her words)

He nodded solemnly. “More than anything,” he admitted with a heavy exhale.

“Then we’re definitely going to have time to do all that other stuff, right? Dinner and dates and dancing?”

“I certainly hope so,” he whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Then do you think you could just be with me, right now? If you want to, I mean. Cause I really wanna make you feel good, Bucky. Can we do this now, and then we can get to all that other stuff later? Since you’re going to be around for a while and all…”

Bucky studied her, and finding only hopeful, happy need, felt his resolve crumbling. “Is what you really want?”

“More than anything,” she said, smiling as she tossed his words right back at him.

“I just want you to be happy,” he said, rubbing his thumbs over the top of her hips.

“And I just want to make you happy,” she agreed, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose.

“You do, Darce,” he whispered. “You’ve already made me so happy.”

“Then I’d say we’re doing it right, wouldn’t you?” She taunted playfully, moving to nibble on his chin as she reached to undo his pants.

He laughed and let her proceed this time.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Darcy freed him from his confining clothes, pulling his cock out and stroking it confidently as she kissed him senseless. She rose up on her knees, and, pushing her underwear to the side, slid down over him with one long, slow press that had them both gasping and panting.

She rode him then, undulating in his arms and moaning like that was the most amazing thing she’d ever felt, as if he were someone precious and wonderful and wanted. He held her tight as if she was the most amazing, impossibly perfect gift he’d ever received and they did it right and worked at making sure the other was happy.

He came inside her, clutching her to his chest tightly and feeling a little like he’d shattered into a million little pieces. Then she kissed him soft and sweet and put him back together again.

Darcy was his.

He was Darcy’s.

As Bucky lay, stretched out on the futon later with his girl curled up, content and smiling, against his side he made a mental note to get Natasha something nice to thank her.

It was all her fault, after all.


End file.
